


road to nowhere

by crickets



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	road to nowhere

Every time he puts his hands on her, Claire thinks of the day she'll finally leave: Jack's thumbs trace along the side of her breasts and she imagines a long dark highway stretching behind closed lids; his tongue slides against the roof of her mouth, and she keens, "I'm going now," the words unspoken; his lips graze the skin behind her ear and Claire can see a life without him; but when Jack presses inside her, her nails marking the skin of his neck and back, his name on her lips, her voice flooding the room, Claire knows that she won't ever say goodbye.


End file.
